We Can't Tell Zero
by Asukaforever92
Summary: Lelouch arrives at the Black Knights' mobile base and notices that his subordinates are acting oddly. Could it have something to do with a conversation he had the previous day with a certain witch? One-shot.


A/N: I'm back with the first of my next two installments of Code Geass stories. As you probably noticed these two pair Lelouch with C.C. Which is my preferred pairing for Lelouch but, I have no problem with pairing Lelouch with Kallen and I will produce two stories later on with that pairing. Also, the events of C.C.'s life I have here are all my own.

Since the historical timeline is different especially with the Tudor dynasty surviving past the death of Elizabeth I there are a group of changes in geography. With the obvious Washington State and Washington D.C. having different names Jamestown (named after James I & VI from the Stuart dynasty), North Carolina and South Carolina (named after Charles II also from the Stuart dynasty) and Georgia (named after George II from the Hanover dynasty) would not be named as such. Thus, in my stories the following are the alternative names:

Washington State = New Lincolnshire

Washington D.C. = Franklin (since he betrayed the American Revolution)

Jamestown = Henrystown

North Carolina = North Camelot

South Carolina = South Camelot

Georgia = New Nottinghamshire

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass

Lelouch was riding high at the moment. Zero was the most popular man in the world and now he had the Japanese insurgency in the palm of his hand after the JLF were decimated at Narita. In the Black Knights' base, he sat in his room going over recent reports and looking over the files of new recruits. Of course, despite all this success there was one problem he'd never get rid of.

"Lelouch, can you get me more pizza?" asked C.C. lying on a couch.

"You're going to order more pizza anyway so my response is irrelevant." answered Lelouch knowingly.

"This is true." replied C.C. with a smirk.

"You truly enjoy being a pain don't you." said Lelouch.

"It's one of the many traits I've mastered over my long life." shrugged C.C.

"I could only imagine how many traits you have mastered." said Lelouch.

"If I told you I was a skilled archer would you believe me?" asked C.C.

"Yes, as long as you don't tell me you learned it from William Tell." answered Lelouch.

"No, it was Robin Hood. I am Maid Marin." said the green-haired witch.

"You really are a living relic." mused Lelouch.

"I am not actually that old." replied C.C., "I learned it from a noble I knew in the 16th Century."

"I do believe that." said Lelouch.

"I'm also a talented painter." noted C.C.

"Let me guess, you learned from Rembrandt." said Lelouch.

"No. Vincent Van Gogh. I met him while on a trip to the Netherlands shortly after the Britannian Civil War." said C.C., "I actually felt bad the when I found about his suicide. I saw his genius when Vincent was alive. His sunflower painting were my favorites."

"How touching." replied Lelouch, "Something about sunflowers sounds familiar. I think it has to do with the Kururugi Shrine."

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing." said C.C. changing the subject, "He's not the only artist I've know. In the midst of the French Revolutionary Wars, I was in Bavaria were I met the lovely, lovely, Ludwig Van."

"I'll give you credit for knowing Beethoven and additional credit for the reference to "A Clockwork Orange". I wouldn't have pictured you a fan." said Lelouch.

"Actually, I found it an amazing piece of art despite it's controversy." replied C.C. before adding, "I'm turning into Roger Ebert."

"I agree with that." said Lelouch enjoying his civilized conversation with C.C.

"The longer you're alive the more likely you will meet someone who becomes famous." noted C.C.

"Exactly how many famous people have you known?" asked Lelouch.

"Besides the ones I have told you and including George Washington and Benjamin Franklin, the list is fairly long." answered C.C.

"Give me a name." replied Lelouch.

"I'm sure you're familiar with Sigmund Freud." said C.C., "Of course this was when Vienna was the capital of Austria-Hungary."

"Why am I not surprised you knew him." sighed Lelouch.

"When the war broke out a few years later I was originally in France but, I shot dead and my body found it's way to Germany. In a German hospital I befriended Herr von Richthofen." stated C.C.

"Do you mean Manfred von Richthofen? As in the Red Baron?" asked Lelouch surprised.

"Yes. He was there after being shot in the head during action. I actually made a contract with him and there was real potential he would have fulfilled it. Manfred and I wrote to each other until he was killed in action." answered C.C., "I still have some of the letters he wrote."

"You never cease to amaze me." said Lelouch shaking his head.

"During Prohibition, I ran alcohol for Alphonse." noted C.C.

"Let me guess, Al Capone." replied Lelouch jokingly.

"Correct. Alphonse correctly believed that nobody would suspect a woman of running alcohol. I drove right by police without a second glance." explained C.C.

"You are unbelievable." said Lelouch.

"It's sad my contributions must be swept under the rug. Look at how I helped Issac." said C.C.

"Tell me who Issac is." said Lelouch, not sure if he wanted the answer.

"My, you are the jealous type." mused C.C.

"You pain in my neck!" cried Lelouch.

"Issac is Sir Issac Newton and I helped him discover the theory of gravity. He was so cooped up in his home so I convinced him to get out. He decided to rest under an apple tree but, I got hungry and climbed the tree for an apple. When I laid across the branch to get an apple it fell off and hit Issac on the head. Thus the theory of gravity was born." explained C.C.

"Knowing you I believe every word of that story." sighed Lelouch rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"You remind me of a certain Corsican that I knew once." quipped C.C. with a smirk.

"You knew Napoleon Bonaparte." replied Lelouch.

"Indeed. I moved to Edinburgh shortly before the French victory at the Battle of Trafalgar and I was in the crowd watching first-hand as Elizabeth III was forced to abdicate. The French held a victory celebration and I met Napoleon that night." explained C.C., "You remind me a lot of him; an

intelligent person, expert military strategist, shrewd politician, ruthless when need be, caring when need be and finally a dash of arrogance for good measure."

"Funny, I actually like Napoleon. He gets a bad reputation but, I see the good he did." shrugged Lelouch.

"How so?" asked C.C. curious.

"He ended feudalism, freed Jews from ghettos, made peace with the Catholic Church, abolished the Inquisition, allowed refugees to return, opened positions to all and based them on merit rather than family." answered Lelouch.

"But, he did try to build an empire." noted C.C.

"He had to prevent the reactionary Bourbon Dynasty from being restored. He also gave Slovenians and Poles homelands with the Illyrian Provinces and the Duchy of Warsaw respectively. Napoleon is popular in both countries today. Also, he united parts of Germany and Italy. The Italian tricolor comes from this time. Of course, he also defeated Britannia." countered Lelouch, "He wasn't perfect but, nobody is and compare him to the other leaders of the time and see the difference."

"For some reason I figured you to be a Bonapartist." said C.C.

"I'm not sure if that's a complement." said Lelouch.

"Remember, Napoleon fell from grace and is remembered as the villain. If you aren't careful you could end up the same." replied C.C.

"O, ye of little faith." said Lelouch smirking.

"Oh please, don't try to be religious now." huffed C.C.

"I wasn't trying to be I was using a fitting quote since you seem to have lost faith in my abilities." explained Lelouch, "I am surprised that seemed to hit a nerve."

"I was born Catholic and was raised as such. It wasn't my parents, they died long before I got Geass, it was the person who gave that power to me...well I've said too much." said C.C. clearly upset, "If you must know, I currently count myself as irreligious."

"Okay then." replied Lelouch knowing this was a sensitive subject.

"Also, I don't doubt your abilities at all I'm just warning you. As somebody that's lived through a lot of historical events I can confirm history does repeat it's self." added C.C.

"Don't worry about me." said Lelouch calmly.

"Napoleon said the same thing and look what happened to him at Waterloo." noted C.C.

"This will be different." said Lelouch clearly determined.

"For your own good you should hope so. Just don't let your ego swell to high." warned C.C.

"My ego is in perfect check." scoffed Lelouch.

"Oh please. You're full of yourself." laughed C.C.

"Cram it...Elizabeth." replied Lelouch.

"You know I can't stand that name." frowned C.C.

"Yes, but since you seem fit to get on my nerves I felt the need to do the same." said Lelouch who left to change into his street clothes.

"_My, it seems you and Lelouch are really hitting it off._" said Marianne through her telepathic link.

"It doesn't matter how many times you insinuate a sexual or romantic relationship, Lelouch and I are merely co-conspirators." replied C.C. not pleased.

"_Try to deny it as long as you will but, you can't run forever._" said the former Empress.

"There is nothing to run from." sighed C.C.

"_Are you mad Lelouch has bested you here?_" asked Marianne.

"He has not defeated me yet. I have a trick up my sleeve." answered C.C. smirking.

"_How underhanded._" observed Marianne.

"I learned from the best." replied C.C.

* * *

The next day Lelouch headed over to this is secret base as soon as the Student Council let out which took long thanks to one Millicent Ashford commonly referred to as Milly who ran down a list of a dozen new ideas that were simply crazy. He arrived relieved expecting his double-life as a revolutionary would be more sane than his school life but, as soon as he arrived it became evident that Black Knights were acting very strange. Even Diethard Ried, arguable Zero's biggest fan if only challenged there by a certain Japanese goddess of victory, seemed uncomfortable with Zero's presence.

"Oh, he-hey Zero." stammered Oghi clearly uneasy.

"We um-we didn't expect you here so soon." added Tamaki also acting oddly even for him.

"Actually, I am later." corrected Lelouch adding to himself, "_This is bad. They're acting way to distant. Something is rotten in the State of Denmark._"

"Oh yeah well, I guess you're right." noted Yoshida followed by a nervous laugh.

"Any new information to be shared?" asked Zero.

"Um...no sir." answered Inoue again nervous.

"Okay..." replied Zero, clearly sensing something was amiss.

"So...um, as you can see everything is total fine." said Yoshitaka.

"I..." replied Zero knowing he had a problem, "_What is going on here? Have they figured out who am I? Or, do they know about Geass? Have they discovered C.C. is immortal?_"

"Have there been any reports of new arrivals in Japan? Any soldiers, Knights of the Round? Members of the Imperial Family?" asked Zero cautiously.

"None Zero. They has been no influx of soldiers, no Knights of the Round have arrived and the only members of the Imperial family here are Princess Cornelia and Princess Euphemia." answered Oghi matter-of-fact.

"_So they don't know about Nunnally or I._" sighed Zero relieved, "Where is C.C.?"

"We haven't seen her since yesterday." answered Kallen with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"_Then they must know about Geass_." deduced Lelouch anxiously.

"Um Zero...began the blonde Britannian man, "I'm not sure exactly what is going on but, you're actions lately..."

"There is always a method to my madness." interrupted Zero, "_Do they know I'm responsible for what happened to the JLF?_"

"What he means best buddy, is that up until lately you've been totally fine even when Katase offed himself and the JLF you held your calm but, lately things are different." continued Tamaki.

"_So, they don't know about that then...wait, since when I am "best buddies" with Tamaki?_" asked Lelouch to himself before quickly shaking it off, "I must admit I haven't a clue what you are talking about."

"Then, you don't remember?" asked Oghi.

"No. I must have been hit with some power that erased my short-term memory. Who knows, maybe I was even under the control of somebody else." answered Zero hiding his nervousness.

"Well it's good to see your sense of humor is still sharp." laughed Tamaki.

"_They don't know about my Geass. That was a big gamble and one I cannot risk again._" assessed Lelouch, "_Maybe they know my face but, don't know I am a prince. No, Kallen would have called me out at some point._"

"Look, we're just concerned that maybe you're working too much and..." began Oghi before he and everybody went slacked-jawed.

"What in the world is it?" asked Zero turning around to see another Zero in the doorway, "_I should have figured._"

"There's two Zeros!" cried Tamaki amazed.

"That's...impossible." stammered Oghi.

"There's no way there could be another Zero." added Sugiyama.

"But, he's right there." added Inoue.

"_Sometimes I seriously wonder about them._" sighed Kallen mentally having already figured out what was going on.

"Oh this is marvelous! One Zero was great and two is even better!" declared Diethard short of orgasmic.

"_Times like this I really wished I had more competent subordinates._" sighed Lelouch mentally, "Alright, what is the meaning of this C.C.?"

"I was merely having fun." answered the witch removing the spare helmet.

"As you can see any odd behavior has been explained." said Zero to his "crack squad" of fighters.

"Right Zero. We won't get fooled again." replied Kallen.

"I hope not." said Zero who then dragged C.C. off.

"What did you do?" asked Lelouch angrily as they entered his room.

"I refuse to see how that is any of your business." answered C.C. enjoying the anger her co-conspirator had.

"This is about me using your real name earlier." sighed Lelouch.

"Correct." replied C.C. "Now, I have pizza waiting. If you want answers then ask them."

* * *

A few hours earlier the Black Knights were hanging around their base preparing for the next assignment except for Tamaki who was being his usual big-mouthed self recounting an encounter with a couple Britannian men he encountered the night before with Sugiyama and Yoshida. Being "sickly", Kallen had an excuse to cut gym and escape from the privileged Britannian life she hated.

"So, I naturally had mess that Britannian son of a bitch up." bragged Tamaki.

"More like got slammed onto the ground and cried for mercy." sighed Sugiyama.

"You're lucky we convinced them to let you go." added Yoshida.

"Now that version I believe." laughed Yoshitaka.

"Especially since Tamaki is always first to be knocked out of every battle." said Inoue.

"Shut up!" cried Tamaki, his ego hurting.

"Come on guys." said Oghi.

Suddenly "Zero" walked into the room acting solemn. This solemn nature made the Black Knights uneasy. Of course, they had no idea the real Zero was in his bedroom planning their next move.

"Is something wrong?" asked Diethard.

"To all my loyal subordinates, I must make a horrid confession." answered "Zero".

"You can tell us anything." replied Kallen concerned.

"The confession that I must make is...I, Zero, am a siscon!" declared "Zero" making sure to capture the over dramatic performance Lelouch mastered.

The declaration was followed by several seconds of stunned silence by the Black Knights. Finally, Oghi decided to speak up.

"Well Zero...as you've stated we don't discriminate here so, I guess that's okay." said the man.

"That's not all, I also sew and cook. I also dress in woman's clothes." continued "Zero", "_I'm sure that blonde girl has pictures from last year's cross dressers' ball somewhere. It was her idea after all._"

"Oh God..." said Tamaki who suddenly felt ill.

"_We can't let word of this get out._" said Diethard to himself.

"Further more, I have never show interest in a woman and there are rumors I might be of an alternative lifestyle." said the phony revolutionary who then lunged at Kallen fondling her breasts, "The again, I could never resist these."

"Zero!" exclaimed Kallen surprised and blushing.

"Well, I have to go. Toodles." said the fake Zero before skipping off.

"That was downright evil." said Marianne through their telepathic link.

"Like I said, I learned from the best." replied a grinning C.C.

In his room, Lelouch felt a cold shiver go down his spine. He didn't know what it was, but he knew something was wrong.

"I sense a disturbance in the Force."

A/N: So the moral of the story is C.C. always wins. This was my longest Code Geass fanfic to date and I hope you guys like it. Also, my opening author's notes will be short this was a rare long one. So far, you guys have been great. My next story will be a serious romance story with this same pairing so, until then. Please review.


End file.
